For The Love of Stories
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: We could be the strongest ninja! 'Cause since we don't use chakra we can go against Byakugan and Sharingan! After all, a girl needs to be strong in order to survive! Lets get to training! ... May Jashin help us all.


**I own nothing.**

-–—•

It was a raining, it was coming hard and it was depressing. Everyone has gone inside to there nice warm dry houses, everyone but Sakura, who was bawling her little eyes out..

Drip, drip, drop.

Why?

Drip, drip drop.

Why? Why was she such a crybaby? Why couldn't she stop crying!?

Drip, drip, drop.

Why won't the tears stop? It's like there is an endless amount of water in her.

All she wanted... All she wanted to do was play with the other girls... B-but...

_"... U-um... C-can I play with you?" The little eight year old squeaked. She looked at her as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She looked at the girls in front of her, specifically Ami. Ami has purple hair styled in a weird looking hair-cut and brown eyes. She wore a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right which she wore along with a pair of dark pants and sandals. Sakura wasn't too fond of the asymmetry of the child but she was so lonely! One could only play with a mental disease for so long before even that becomes lonely. _

_"Woah! Look at that huge forehead!" She said. Sakura winched, hated when people commented on that feature of her face. _

_"Haha! She looks like your dog Ai!" _

_"Hey! Menma is soo much cuter then forehead-girl over there!"_

_"Haha! Forehead-girl! Good one! Yeah, she looks more like a sheep dog though. " _

_"What's a sheep dog?" _

_"Well a sheep dog-"_

_"Ugh! Where did you get those cloths!" What was wrong with her cloths? She was wearing a simple brown vest over a yellow blouse and lilac sweatpants along with plain brown shoes. _

_"Hey! Ami, your going to ninja school, right?"_

_"Of course!" Ami boasted._

_"Why don't you use her for target practice?" The girl said picking up a small, yet pointy rock. _

_"Great idea! Yet, I the great and awesome Ami would had thought of it sooner or later." Ami threw the rock and it planted it self onto Sakura's wrist, she yelped and took that as time to run._

Sakura stood on wobbly knees and limped home, the rain pouring down on her.

**MBBBAF**

**Don't worry Outer. At least you still have me! I would never betray you! CHA!**

T-thank you I-inner... Um.. It's raining...

**I know...**

Drip, drip, drop... Like Juvia of The Deep!

**Dose this mean we'll be surrounded by rain until we start obsessing over a boy?**

...

**...**

...

**Y**E**A**H **B**A**B**Y**!**

**MBBBAF**

"MOMMY! I'm turning into Juvia! O-oops! Sakura means Sakura has started using water magic mother." Sakura said with a giggle.

Mebuki Haruno smiled at her child, such an over active imagination. "Are you sure Sakura? The rain might stop in a bit."

"Hehe... I know! But it's nice to pretend! ...I wanna try doing Grays training... Then I could stand SUPER cold temperatures and-"

"Haha! Well do you want to know what happens to the guild in Edolas?"

"YES!" The answer was immediate.

-8-8/8/88–\^*888-–—•

"M-mommy? W-why would Cana do that?" Sakura blubbered as her mother told her the part about Cana using the sleep card on Lucy during the S-class exams.

The ex-delinquent cleared her throat, "You'll have to wait for tomorrow."

"I don't want to wait!" She whined.

"Too bad. Maybe daddy will tell you more about One Piece."

"Really!? Yay!" Sakura spun herself around and asked, "Mommy? Can I go to the library?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Be back by dinner S'kay? Don't stay out in the rain too long."

"M'kay! Bye!" She ran out, skipping and jumping into the light rain.

-–—•8•—–-

"Good morning Miss Maria!" Sakura cheerfully greeted the librarian once she reached the near empty library. Miss Maria is her only friend in the whole world! Besides inner of course... Wait. Inner has to stick with her because she's stuck in the same body, like a Crona and Ragnarok sorta thing. Dose that mean that-

"Your soaking wet! Come over here, Hun." The woman said. She tucked some black hair behind her ear and showed to the back room. The room gets an edgy feel from high-gloss features and shots of bright color. Electric yellow-green stools and a classic marble-topped island with a bright yellow couch nearby.

"Miss? May I barrow a book on the human body and the chakra paths?" Maybe if she read stuff on chakra and the human body she could figure out how to do Black Foot style or magic or Luffy's Gear Second or Soul Force or something... Maybe Haki!

"Why?" She squished her brows together. She'd never showed interest in this stuff before.

"I... Wanna protect people that.. I care for... Like a ninja..." She muttered softly.

**And The Straw Hats and The Fairy Tail guild and everyone at the DWMA**.

_Yep_!

"B-but you could get hurt!" Miss Maria gripped her shoulders. Clearly expressing her antipathy toward the idea. Miss Maria was her first friend(besides inner) and a sort of second mother toward her. "I don't approve."

"Y-you are my first f-friend. I couldn't stand it if I couldn't protect you. Y-your like my second mommy. Please, let me be a ninja, I wouldn't want to do anything t-that would make you s-sad b-but s-seeing you get hurt -physically and mentally- is far w-worse" Sakura nearly started crying. Miss Maria's blue eyes slightly widened at the eight year olds speech. She had no idea she was her only friend, but then again she did spend a lot of time at the library...

"Fine. Just, don't you _**dare**_ die on me or I'll bring you back just to lecture ya to death." She grinned.

-8-8-8-–8–8—8—•8•8:;-/()$❤️㈁1❤️㈃1㈁1㇬8㈞9㈴2㈀1㈸4㈀0㈁8㈴3㈃2ㇹ2㈅4〰㈁3㇬1㈀1

Sakura scrunched up her pink eyebrows.

**_chak·ra_**

**_ˈCHäkrə/_**

_**noun: **chakra**; plural noun: **chakras_

**_(in Indian thought) each of the centers of spiritual power in the human body, usually considered to be seven in number._**

**_(in Ninja art)it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water,exhaling fire or creating illusions._**

_It seems simple enough._

**SIMPLE?! HOW THE HECK IS THIS SIMPLE?!**

_Ow... You don't have to yell..._

**Sorry, I know I don't have all your book smarts but seriously, isn't there a simpler version to this? Can you explain it to me in English**.

_Sure, basically it's saying it's the molding of spiritual and physical energy... Erm... How can I say this... Oh! Think of professor Stein's Soul force! Or Haki or magic!_

**What about it?**

_Well in Soul Force, by resonating with one's own soul, the user can drive their own soul wavelength aka the spiritual energy directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them, causing strong direct and internal damage._

**Yeah I know. What about it**?

_I'm getting to it, and Haki is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... Presence, fighting spirit and intimidation... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies._

**Yeah, I learned this from the story**-

_I'm getting to it!_

**FINE!**

_Yesh, anyway Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. If you combine all of these key elements you can the reason I came here wasn't in vain._

**I still don't get it...**

_You don't? Magic the the _physical_ embodiment of the _spirit_, Haki the ability to sense _spiritual_ energy and overpower enemies, Soul Force the ability to push _spiritual_ energy directly into an opponent's body through a _physical_ strike on bad guys. Since chakra is the meshing and molding of both _spiritual_ and _physical_ this means... _She let inner put the rest together herself.

**But how dose this- ohh I get it! Sakura! Maybe we can achieve our goal! We can be just like everyone in the stories! We could use magic! We could use Haki and Soul Force and Soul Perception and-**

_-We could be the strongest ninja! 'Cause since we don't use chakra we can go against Byakugan and Sharingan!_

**A**f**te**r **a**ll, a gir**l** **nee**ds **to** be **stro**ng in **order** **to** sur**viv**e!

_Lets get to training!_

**-–—•**

**yeah so I wrote this about I dont know how long ago. I decided to publish it. This is UN-beta. Sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, any of the animes I mention in here Mebuki or Kizashi made up, since there isn't any anime in ninja land.**

**I own nothing but this account and idea.**

**Please review.**


End file.
